1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with metal members located at lateral sides of a housing of the connector for improving coplanarity of terminals of the connector.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector usually includes a base with a plurality of terminals insert molded on a tongue board, and a pair of insulative sidewalls which project upwardly from lateral sides of the base and are parallel to the tongue board. The base is insert molded with the terminals, and then the sidewalls are insert molded to the base. This two-step insert molding procedure is unduly time-consuming and costly. Moreover, the plastic sidewalls acquire stresses during the second insert molding step. When the terminals are subsequently soldered to a printed circuit board, the sidewalls longitudinally deform to dissipate the stresses. Coplanarity of the terminals is degraded, and thus the quality of soldering is reduced.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.